warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Survival
Survival is one of 3 new mission types to replace Raid, Spy and Deception missions. Survival has replaced Raid missions. Players will have to fight an endless, steady stream of enemies to survive for as long as possible whilst slowly losing oxygen. Each kill will have a chance to drop an oxygen supply that restores 4% of oxygen and occasionally the Lotus will drop off oxygen tanks that restore 30% on activation, starting fairly frequently but the time between drops will get progressively longer. After 5 minutes the Extraction point will be enabled and marked on the minimap, and the squad can choose between rushing to it for completion or staying on for a longer period of time. When the oxygen supply reaches 0%, all squad members' Shields will start draining followed by their Health, in a manner similar to a hull breach but at a much faster rate. The Health drain will stop at 1% of maximum - making any damage lethal - and teammates who are killed can be revived normally. No further oxygen tanks will be dropped, enemies will stop dropping the supplies and all '''remaining oxygen sources on the map will become '''unusable. After this point the mission can still be completed if at least one '''player reaches Extraction but will fail when the last survivor dies. This mission type is now available in Update 10. Locations Rewards As well as bonus amounts of materials, experience, and mods from the increase in enemies compared to normal missions, certain rewards can be awarded at the end of the mission if the mission is a success. Possible rewards include: Time affects key tier and mod rarity at 5 minutes, 10 minutes and 15 minutes. *Note that there is a bug where hosts only get T2 and T3 awards, clients are stuck on 5 minute rewards. Void Survival Survival in the Orokin Void consists of the standard Void tileset, with treasure rooms blocked off or non existent. Void survival can be difficult with the variation of enemies, combining the hardest aspects of regular survival missions into one mission. Enemies At the beginning, you will face standard Grineer and Corpus Corrupted units, progressively getting harder as time passes. Oddly, and arguably the most difficult aspect about survival in the void, is Fusion MOA Drones will start spawning next, without Fusion Moa's being present. The DPS of the drones is very high and is increased with level, and they also spawn quite frequently, second to the regular units. Next you will get Corrupted Ancient Healers, which heal all the enemies in a 30 meter radius around them, and shortly after Fusion MOAs will spawn. Lastly, Corrupted Heavy Gunners will join in, adding a second DPS hazard. Note that Fusion MOAs that spawn can also release drones when their health is reduced to half, in addition to the ones that spawn already without MOAs present. Orokin box traps can also become active during the mission, which can either become another way for you to die, or can be used to your advantage by luring enemies into the beams. Rewards As well as bonus amounts of materials, experience, and mods from the increase in enemies compared to normal missions, certain rewards can be awarded at the end of the mission if the mission is a success. Possible rewards include: There are Tier 3 Survival keys now, although there were no Tier 3 Raid keys. Also, some special mods introduced in update 10 seem to drop either exclusively or more often in this mode as opposed to regular Void missions. These include: Tips * If you are the last person alive and still have a revive left DO NOT choose to revive nor quit. The game will hang and the oxygen will continue to drain, allowing it to reach to 0% giving your team a mission victory as opposed to a mission failure resulting in bonus experience and picked up mods/resources to be obtained. (This may only hold true for alert survivals. In regular survival missions, success can only be achieved by having at least one player at extraction') * When activating the alarm, travel to the first marker and stay in that general location as a group. Life support will drop in other places in the map, so team coordination is critical to either move as a team to each, or have someone sprint to them, preferably someone with Shade so they can pass by the hoardes of enemies. * (not confirmed) It appears that the timer stops if you run out of oxygen while under 5 minutes on the counter. It may be a bug or a method of inducing a forced defeat scenario on players who ran out of air before mission was completed. Notes * Survival officially replaced Raid in Update 10. ** All Raid Void Keys were converted to Survival Void Keys. * The mission type was first announced by Steve Sinclair during Livestream 11 alongside Escort and another. * This gametype was introduced early via the Survival Weekend Event. * Since this also applies to Raid Void Keys, they were turned into Survival Void Keys. * Rhino's Iron Skin will protect the player from enemy/hazard damage but will not allow shields to recharge or health to be restored. * Trinity's Blessing ''used to stop shield and health from being drained after oxygen runs out, but this has since been patched and blessing's invincibility does not function during this period. Originally players could survive forever due to this exploit. * Lower level survivals will drop Life support more often, with less being dropped on higher levels. There does not seem to be a limit of how many drop but the time seems to increase between each drop the longer you survive. * This mission type is essentially Raid viewed from a different perspective. Players must distract enemies while an unseen and unnamed Tenno secures Raid-like objectives elsewhere on the map. The mission rewards include gear, Banshee parts and Void keys just like the old Raid rewards and will also appear at the beginning of the squad's reward display. * Known bug: if extraction is available and a player (even 1 out of a team of 4 - tested) is standing in the extraction area, after about ~1 minute all players finish the map regardless of their current position. (Just like any other mission except that the timer is not shown.) * Timer will stop once you run out of oxygen. Media -WARFRAME Survival.png|Survival as seen in the lobby (U9) Category:Missions